Ophthalmic/intraocular lens are commonly worn by users to correct vision, or for cosmetic or therapeutic reasons. Usually, radius of curvature of an ophthalmic/intraocular lens is predetermined. However, radiuses of cornea curvature of different users are very different, and an ophthalmic/intraocular lens having a predetermined radius of curvature probably will not be matched with the corneas of different users.